kingofprismfandomcom-20200213-history
Taiga Kōgami
Taiga Kōgami (香賀美タイガ Kōgami Taiga) is a street-style prism star and a student at Kakyōin Academy of Edel Rose. Official Profile Appearance Taiga is an average height boy with green eyes and long messy black hair that reaches his neck. He wears a gakuran instead of the Edel Rose uniform because he thinks it is too flashy. He wears a green wristband and pins green buttons with the letter 'K' onto his gakuran as a display of admiration for Kazuki Nishina. Personality Taiga has somewhat of a rash nature that is commonly described as yankee (ヤンキー lit delinquent) and is often called as such by Kakeru Jūōin. The only person who can seem to control his rebellious behavior is Minato Takahashi. He often has a bored expression on his face and rarely speaks. He is known to be stubborn and self-centered, not caring about other people's business as long as it doesn't concern him. However, he acts indifferent towards other people because he is hiding his compassion. Beneath his ignorant attitude is actually a burning passion for things he loves, such as his love towards street-style prism shows, his enthusiasm for Japanese festivals, and his admiration for Kazuki. Taiga has a strong distaste towards academy-style prism stars and prism shows. It is stated that he can't handle girls. Story King of prism He first appears in the audience of Over The Rainbow's Prism Show along with Minato and Kakeru. He is seen later talking to Kazuki under the bridge where Kazuki usually dances. Taiga tells Kazuki that he think he's lost his fire after becoming an idol. When Alexander Yamato of Schwarz Rose appears and challenges Kazuki, he continuously supports him throughout the battle. Etymology Taiga (タイガ) in common kanji spellings, have the literal meanings, something 'big, or large'. Taiga can also be a reference to the English word 'tiger' because of its pronunciation. A 'taiga' is also the term for coniferous evergreen forests of subarctic lands. Prism Jumps King of Prism - PRIDE THE HERO King of Prism: Shiny Seven Stars Songs * Dramatic love * Legend World * FREEDOM ~Taiga & Kazuki Ver~ * Neo Street Stream * Sweet Sweet Replies * Happy Happy Birthday * Winter Eyes * Ambivalence Place Trivia * He ranked 1st place in the official popularity poll "Next Generation Prism Star Grand Election" * He enrolled into Edel Rose to follow Kazuki Nishina * He hates the sound of crunching apples with the skin on, so much to the point that Minato uses it as means of threat ** This is due to the fact that he grew up in Aomori, Japans number 1 apple producing prefecture, where all his neighbors, friends, and even his own house all had too many apples that he grew sick of them * His hobby is climbing up trees and napping on them * He loves festivals and always participates in the festivals in his hometown in Aomori * He is strong against the cold because he was raised in the southern prefecture * As of Episode 12, Taiga has his Pair Friend Torachi Gallery References ja:香賀美タイガ Category:Edel Rose Category:Characters